In recent years, technologies for performing processes such as position information estimation on the basis of an intensity of a radio wave have been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a technology for estimating a position of a terminal that has received a radio signal or a distance from the terminal on the basis of an intensity level of the radio wave received from a terminal whose existence position is known.